Recently, a broadcast communication system has evolved to provide a Hybrid Broadcast Broadband TeleVision (HBBTV) service that allows a TeleVision (TV) to support both a broadcast channel and an Internet Protocol (IP)-based broadband channel. The HBBTV service is one of digital broadcast system standards proposed in Europe.
In a broadcast communication system that provides the HBBTV service, a smart TV, and the like capable of providing various multimedia services may be used. In the smart TV, and the like, various applications may be used to provide multimedia-based broadcast services.
FIG. 1 illustrates a configuration of a broadcast communication system according to an embodiment of the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the broadcast communication system will be assumed as a system that provides the HBBTV service by way of example.
The broadcast communication system includes a broadcast service provider 110, a user device 104, and the Internet 11. As an example, the broadcast service provider 110 may be a broadcasting station, and the like, and the user device 104 may be a smart TV, and the like. The broadcast service provider 110 provides a broadcast service to the user device 104 over a cable broadcast channel or a wireless broadcast channel. Although not illustrated in the drawing, the broadcast service provider 110 may include a broadcast server, and the like, and the broadcast server may provide additional information associated with the broadcast service to the user device 104 over the Internet 11 to which the broadcast server is connected via a broadband channel.
In a wireless communication system, a mobile terminal has evolved into a smart phone to which a high speed packet data service is provided over a broadband channel, and thus users can be provided with useful functions through applications installed in a smart phone. Since users may use various types of portable devices, such as a tablet, a laptop computer, a notebook computer, a smart phone, and the like, to be provided with a multimedia service, the multimedia services provided in the portable devices are also proposed in various manners.
In the broadcast communication system of FIG. 1, if a user uses the user device 104 and a portable device together, the user may be provided with more various types of broadcast services, and the user's convenience may also be enhanced. Therefore, there is a need for a way to provide a multimedia service to a user by using a portable device in a broadcast communication system as in FIG. 1.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.